Tomodashi
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Com o passar do tempo, as brigas tornaram -se raras. Não sei bem quando passei a vê-lo como um... amigo..." Yuki x Kyo


**Tomodashi**

Com o passar do tempo, as brigas tornaram-se raras. Agora elas aconteciam, não porque nos odiávamos até a morte, e sim, porque eu o provocava. Não sei bem quando passei a vê-lo como... um amigo, mas eu não queria mais lhe causar mal.

Naquele dia, Tohru saiu da escola e foi direto para o trabalho. Eu e aquela ratazana voltaríamos juntos. Estava um pouco frio, mas nada que um agasalho leve não cuide. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Andávamos lado a lado, em silêncio, como se realmente estivéssemos sozinhos. Eu não pensava em nada em especial, apenas coisas banais como treinar mais, ou o que teria para o jantar. A questão é que estava distraído o suficiente para não notar que só meus passos ecoavam pelas ruas. Só percebi a ausência do Yuki quando olhei de relance para o lado e não o vi.

Será que ele tinha parado em alguma loja? Ou virou em alguma rua para me evitar? Eu realmente estava distraído...

Parei de andar e voltei-me para trás, olhando as vitrines das lojas. Mas uma figura me fez congelar.

Ele estava caído de joelhos, cabeça baixa e os braços ao redor do corpo, se abraçando. Parecia fazer muito esforço para respirar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Nunca tive que socorrê-lo sozinho. Mas não podia ficar olhando.

_ Yuki! – corri até ele e me abaixei ao seu lado – O que está sentindo? – inconscientemente comecei a passar a mão pelas suas costas, como se aquilo pudesse acalmar sua respiração.

Ele demorou a levantar o rosto, seu corpo tremia e ele respirava cada vez mais pesadamente.

_ Ar... – ele sussurrou me encarando – Frio... – seus olhos clamavam por ajuda. Se ele sofresse um desses ataques sozinho seria muito perigoso.

Entendi o que ele me dizia, tirei nossas mochilas das costas, tirei também minha blusa de frio e vesti nele. O ar frio que ele respirava parecia cortar-lhe os pulmões, causando dor ao seu olhar. Aquilo não o aqueceria muito, mas tinha que ser suficiente por agora.

Coloquei nossas mochilas nas costas, segurei seus ombros e levantei seu tronco cuidadosamente.

_ Consegue andar? – talvez eu pudesse carregá-lo, mas acho que isso feriria seu orgulho. Ele acenou positivamente. Cerquei seu corpo com meus braços e o levantei. Suas pernas fraquejaram, mas ele apoiou-se em mim. Passei seu braço pelo meu pescoço e com a outra mão firmei-o em pé segurando sua cintura.

Lentamente retomamos os passos. Não sei se Yuki notou, mas eu estava praticamente arrastando-o. Ah, como odiava vê-lo fraco e dependente daquela forma! Não que eu fosse aproveitar a situação para discutir, não sou covarde! Só que não gostava de conhecer aquele lado do Yuki.

_ Tente se manter consciente. – lembrei-o após um tempo – Você não pode se transformar por aqui.

Ele não respondeu. Temi que ele estivesse mais fraco do que supunha. Meu coração disparou assustado. Parei de andar e olhei atentamente para ele.

_ Yuki? – chamei bem próximo a ele, mas ele não se moveu – Yuki? – elevei a voz um pouco desesperado.

Ele não podia morrer! Não podia!

Toquei seu rosto e levantei sua face para observá-lo melhor. Ele estava de olhos cerrados e respirava com muito esforço pela boca. Ele estava quente, a febre também estava alta.

_ Yuki? – chamei-o novamente. Dessa vez o medo estava expresso em minha voz.

Suas pálpebras tremeram, demonstrando o quanto aquilo lhe custava, e logo abriu seus olhos, também estampados pelo medo.

_ Já estamos chegando – alívio percorreu meu corpo ao ver aqueles orbes violetas me encarando.

Sorri tentando passar-lhe um pouco de confiança. Ele pareceu tentar esboçar uma reação, mas vendo a dor que lhe causava, parou no mesmo instante.

Chega daquela história de orgulho. É da vida dele que estamos falando. Soltei seu corpo e me postei à sua frente, dando as costas pra ele e flexionei os joelhos.

_ Sobe aí – apontei pras minhas costas – Assim chegamos mais rápido.

Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes. Nem sei como se manteve em pé. Mas logo seus braços cercaram meu pescoço e o peso morno de seu corpo caiu sobre o meu. Levantei-me e puxei suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril.

Voltamos a andar, só que dessa vez mais rápido. Pelo menos agora podia me certificar que ele estava respirando, pois ele apoiara a cabeça em seu braço e sobre meu ombro e eu sentia o ar sair levemente pela sua boca de encontro a mim.

_ Obrigado – ele sussurrou após alguns minutos. Agora que ele não gastava todas as suas forças tentando andar, foi mais fácil falar.

_ Se você se sentir mal é só me dizer. – tentei manter a conversa para que ele não apagasse – Ou aperta meu pescoço – eu ri com a brincadeira, tentando distraí-lo da dor – Só não me enforca!

_ Gato idiota – ele riu fraquinho, mas foi o suficiente para me animar.

Depois disso voltamos ao silêncio, mas agora sabia que ele estava respirando, mesmo que com muito esforço e vez por outra ele mexia as mãos.

Finalmente avistei a casa de Shigure. Fora uma longa e cansativa caminhada. Mas estava feliz por ter conseguido.

_ Estamos chegando. – avisei-o – Agüente mais um pouco.

_ Sim... – ele ergueu a cabeça olhando em frente.

Em menos de cinco minutos chegamos até a porta. Abriu-a com cuidado para não me desequilibrar.

_ Shigure! – gritei antes mesmo de entrar.

_ Ah, Kyo-kun! – sua voz veio do escritório, mansa e despreocupada com sempre – Demorou hoje – ele e seus comentários inúteis.

Enquanto ele saia do escritório, entrei em casa e parei frente à sua posta.

_ Onde está o ...? – sua pergunta ficou presa no ar ao ver-me – Yuki?! – ele pegou-o no colo e depositou no sofá – O que houve? – de calma sua voz ficou tensa – A febre está alta. Pegue uma bolsa de gelo, rápido!

Corri até a cozinha, procurando a bolsa e enchendo-a de gelo. Voltei à sala, mas eles não estavam lá. Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto de Yuki. Shigure estendia um cobertor sobre ele e um termômetro tinha sido posto em sua boca. Tomou a bolsa de minhas mãos e colocou-a sob sua cabeça.

_ Ele está dormindo. Vou ligar para Hatori, fique aqui – ele falou tudo muito rápido e saiu antes que eu pudesse responder.

Não tinha outra opção a não ser ficar ali. Talvez até tivesse, mas mesmo assim ficaria com ele. Sentei-me na cama e peguei o termômetro. Trinta e oito e meio... mais um pouco e ele teria uma convulsão. Recoloquei o aparelho no lugar e esperei. Esperei ou por Shigure com alguma notícia ou que Yuki acordasse.

Os minutos foram se arrastando e nenhuma das duas coisas aconteceu. Sentei no chão para apoiar as costas na cama e ali continuei por um longo tempo. Não sei dizer quanto tempo, mas percebi que havia cochilado e alguém me sacudia pelos ombros de leve.

_ O que foi? – perguntei ainda sonolento, olhei para cima e vi Hatori ao meu lado. Logo a minha frente estava Tohru com uma cara muito preocupada e Shigure se manteve encostado na porta.

_ Vá se deitar. – sugeriu Hatori em voz baixa – Vou examinar o Yuki agora.

A ficha caiu. Olhei para a cama. Ele ainda dormia, mas parecia mais tranqüilo. Sorri internamente enquanto me postava de pé. Saímos do quarto deixando paciente e médico a sós.

Mesmo se eu quisesse não voltaria a dormir tão rápido. Fui para a cozinha ver o que tinha sobrado do jantar. Tohru se ofereceu para aquecer a comida, mas eu neguei o favor. Queria ficar um tempo sozinho. Logo ela foi se deitar e Shigure estava vendo TV quando passei pela sala indo para fora da casa.

Normalmente eu subiria para o telhado. Lá era ótimo para pensar ou simplesmente para ver a paisagem. Contudo, minhas pernas me levaram para outro caminho. A "base secreta" do Yuki. Não entendo o que ele via naquelas plantinhas, mas me pareceu um bom lugar para ficar naquela hora. Era como se eu estivesse ao lado daquele rato.

Já era bem tarde quando decidi voltar. O carro de Hatori não estava ali. Quase todas as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto a do escritório de Shigure. Pensei em entrar e perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas decidi ver com meus próprios olhos. Subi silenciosamente as escadas e parei frente à porta do quarto do rato. Hesitei em entrar. A mão estendida tocando na maçaneta.

E se ele tivesse piorado? Não... teriam me procurado pra avisar. Ou eles ainda pensam que não me importo?

_ Ele está melhor. – a voz de Shigure surgiu de algum degrau abaixo de onde estava – Pode entrar – ele incentivou.

Sem esperar mais eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. O quarto não estava um completo breu graças à luz que vinha da lua. Aproximei-me e sentei numa cadeira que estava ali, certamente colocada por Hatori. Estendi a mão e toquei sua testa. Sem febre. Abaixei a cabeça, suspirando aliviado.

Sua cabeça mexeu sob minha mão. Abri meus olhos para encontrar os dele me encarando. Voltei a sentar ereto, sem desviar o olhar. Ele retirou uma mão debaixo da coberta e estendeu em minha direção.

_ Obrigado – apesar da melhora na aparência, sua voz ainda estava fraca.

_ De nada – apertei a sua mão, sorrindo ao fazer isso.

_ Amigos? – ele perguntou temeroso e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso.

_ Amigos... – confirmei, recebendo um pequeno sorriso – Mas não pense que vou desistir de tentar te vencer!

_ Gato idiota! – ele sorriu.

_ Rato maldito!

**N/A:** _Para um bom leitor, "um pingo é letra". A fic pode ser entendida como uma simples história de amizade, ou algo a mais se você tiver imaginação fértil... Espero que tenham gostado ^^_


End file.
